We're Weird
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jungkook bukan orang aneh, dia pemalu, katanya. Dan menjadi orang mencurigakan dengan datang ke mini market terlalu sering merupakan satu-satunya cara baginya untuk melihat Park Jimin, si kasir itu. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre :

Disclaimer : karakter bukan punya saya. Cerita punya saya.

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Jungkook punya kebiasaan baru, datang ke mini market terlalu sering. Anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah bicara banyak pada orang-orang, tidak juga sering berjalan keluar bersama teman-temannya. Dan hobinya terbarunya yang diketahui tetangga-tetangganya adalah ia mulai terlalu sering pergi ke mini market dekat rumah.

Jungkook sendiri yakin bahwa ia nampak mencurigakan. Dengan topi hitam dan jaket, pergi ke minimarket sehari dua kali, hanya untuk membeli susu. Hanya susu. Catat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung," kasir laki-laki itu memberikan kembalian pada Jungkook, tersenyum enggan. Mungkin dirinya sendiri ngeri melihat Jungkook datang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Jungkook lama berdiam di depan kasir, menatap si kasir sembari menyungging sebuah senyum. Ah, ia nampak seperti pedofil kan sekarang? Tersenyum begitu lebar, dengan setengah wajah tertutupi topi. Orang-orang mungkin akan ketakutan.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu –lagi?" kasir itu mengerutkan alisnya, seolah berkata melewati matanya, bahwa sudah saatnya bagi Jungkook untuk kembali ke rumah dan menghentikan aksi mencurigakan seperti ini. Bisa jadi Jungkook dilaporkan ke polisi, kan?

Tapi bukan bantuan dari kasir itu yang dibutuhkannya, ia hanya sedang menunggu pergantian shift terjadi, karena ia terlalu cepat datang ke mini market ini. Ketika penjaga kasir itu akan menyuarakan pertanyaan lagi, suara pintu atomatis yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, Jimin," si kasir tersenyum lega, tersenyum sebentar kepada Jungkook, kemudian membukakan pintu kasir sambil menelan air liur.

"Kenapa Taehyung?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, wajah yang ditatap berubah setelah sepersekian detik, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jimin tanpa bicara apa pun. Cepat-cepat masuk pada pintu pegawai dan menghilang dalam senyap. "Kenapa sih dia?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, kemudian menatap Jungkook yang berdiri depannya, masih belum ingin beranjak, atau tak akan pernah ingin beranjak. Toh, orang yang ditunggunya datang, Jungkook harus bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap laki-laki pendek di depannya, paling tidak dua menit.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jimin tersenyum, tak ada raut kengerian dalam cetak wajahnya, hanya suaranya yang mencelos keluar dan sebuah senyum simpul yang terlihat. "Atau apakah kembalian anda belum anda terima?"

Dirasanya ia ingin mendengar Jimin berbicara tanpa menggunakan bahasa seformal itu, bercengkrama. Bahkan jika saja Jimin bisa menegur namanya seperti tetangga-tetangga menegurnya di pagi hari, Jungkook rasa itu sudah cukup.

"Kurasa aku perlu yang lain," Jungkook berbalik meninggalkan kasir, kemudian berjalan melewati rak-rak. Menggapai-gapai sesuatu sembarang, kemudian berpura-pura melihatnya. Sudut matanya melirik pada Jimin yang masih berdiri pada posisinya, tersenyum begitu seorang wanita mendekati kasir dan memberikan belanjaannya.

Jungkook bersumpah, jika saja ia bukan laki-laki yang terlalu pemalu –jangan panggil dia aneh, kata Jungkook, dirinya hanya terlalu pemalu–, Jungkook akan langsung mengajak Jimin berkencan, kemudian mereka akan melewati hari-hari pacaran mereka dengan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ini Jungkook, ia terlalu bocah, terlalu memikirkan semua sisi negatif yang akan terjadi. Yang mungkin jika saja ia ditolak, ia dicap penguntit, atau bahkan Jimin malah menjauhinya, bagaimana?

Ia mengambil sembarangan snack di sampingnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kasir ketika wanita barusan sudah pergi.

"Ah, hari ini panas sekali," Jimin melenguh, tak sadar Jungkook sudah berada di depannya. Ketika ia sadar, senyum gugupnya langsung keluar. "Ah, maaf, saya melamun."

Ada jeda beberapa saat, dan hanya suara mesin kasir yang mendominasi seraya tak ada satu pun pembicaraan yang keluar. Jimin menawarkan kantong plastik, tapi Jungkook mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda ia menolaknya.

Ketika Jimin akan berucap sesuatu Jungkook menghentak dan berjalan cepat-cepat melewati pintu otomatis dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Semua orang jadi aneh," Jimin memutar mata, kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

Jimin tahu saja yang tadi itu Jungkook. Seseorang yang belakangan telah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di mini market tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan ia tahu saja di mana rumah Jungkook. Bukan, Jimin bukan tetangganya, hanya saja, Jimin tahu. Tiap hari datang untuk membeli sekotak susu. Tiap hari. Tak ada hari libur, Jungkook tidak pernah absen membeli susu.

Jimin tersenyum memikirkannya. Saat ia berpaling matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja kasir, susu kotak. Ia akan berlari keluar untuk berkata pada pelanggan yang barusan keluar, bahwa barang belanjaannya ketinggalan, namun diurungkan setelah matanya menangkap kertas yang tertindih oleh susu kotak itu.

 _Kurasa aku sudah membeli susu terlalu banyak, dan aku terkadang merasa mual. Entah karena susu ini terlalu manis, atau susu ini selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang bahkan lebih manis dari apa pun. Park Jimin._

Tahu saja, bahwa yang ini adalah orang aneh favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya dengan debaran jantung yang berdegup begitu kuat. Ia meletakkan kertas itu di kasir kemarin, dan ia sendiri ragu apa Jimin benar-benar membacanya. Atau Jungkook malah dicap yang tidak-tidak. Atau yang paling dasar, apa Jimin tahu yang menaruh kertas itu adalah Jungkook?

Jungkook tidak banyak memikirkannya, ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya terlalu gugup. Jadi ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka, kemudian turun ke bawah untuk mendatangi masakan ibunya yang baunya melayang hingga lantai dua.

Dia tidak banyak bicara, tidak terlalu meladeni apa yang diceritakan ibunya pasal kenaikan harga sayuran di pasar, toh, Jungkook tidak mengerti –dan tidak peduli.

Ketika Jungkook bermaksud keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara pagi, Jungkook menemukan sesuatu di sebelah pintu rumahnya, dengan sebuah note kecil yang ditempelkan di sana.

Kotak susu.

Jungkook ragu. Dan berdebar. Dan takut. Dan hampir pingsan. Ia mendapati nama pengirimnya di akhir note, Jungkook bisa berteriak bahagia saat itu juga.

 _Susunya memang manis, Jeon Jungkook. Kalau kau sudah terlalu mual untuk minum susu lagi, maka berhentilah. Berhentilah melakukan semuanya. Berhenti bersembunyi, berhenti memakai topi dan sok misterius, toh aku tahu dirimu. Coba tebak kenapa. Kenapa aku bisa tahu rumahmu, atau namamu adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook._

 _P.S ; lain kali kau tidak perlu susu lagi, cukup datang dan sapa aku._

 _Park Jimin –penguntitmu yang aneh_

Ingatkan Jungkook untuk memutar ulang memorinya beberapa minggu belakangan. Ketika seseorang berjalan mengikutinya menuju ke rumah. Atau tentang tetangganya yang berkata ada seorang anak lelaki yang bertanya-tanya tentang Jungkook.

Pada dasarnya, ketika Jungkook mengingat lagi semua hal itu. Jungkook bisa menebaknya, bahwa Park Jimin, adalah orang yang sama pemalunya –Park Jimin bukan orang aneh, katanya Jungkook, hanya pemalu sama seperti Jungkook–, dan mereka sama-sama tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan masing-masing secara langsung.

Pagi itu, tanpa banyak bicara, Jungkook langsung berlari menuju mini market tanpa alas kaki, masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju kasir. Si penjaga kasir tersenyum begitu manis, dan Jungkook tersenyum di antara lelah habis berlari.

"Masih ingin membeli susu kotak lagi Tuan?"

"Oh, tidak-tidak," Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku tidak perlu lagi."

"Boleh saya tahu kenapa?"

"Karena penguntitku yang aneh lebih manis dari apa pun di dunia ini."

"Dan Tuan Jeon Jungkook terlalu aneh untuk mengataiku aneh."

"Kau membenci orang aneh, Park Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Khusus untuk anda saya menyukainya, orang aneh yang saya sukai."

Jungkook sejenak berkata pada dirinya, bahwa ternyata ia bukan pemalu. Sama seperti Jimin, ia harus mengakui dirinya itu aneh. Mereka berdua aneh. Dan mereka aneh yang serasi.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Ini ...

... aneh.

Sama kaya saya. Wahaha. Lagi mikir keras buat FF, dan ide ini muncul entah dari saraf otak aneh saya yang mana. Biarin aja sih. Saya gak terlalu tahu gimana ngebuat dua orang aneh melakukan sesuatu yang manis. Dan hasilnya tentu saja, aneh.

Reader-nim, maafkan saya yang ngepublish FF nista ini. Tapi, kalau kalian baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung/?, kalian harus bisa memaakan saya xD

Ripiu juseoooo #kecupjauh #ew


End file.
